Kesumat
by memetic
Summary: Menurut Akai, seandainya semua orang di dunia ini diurutkan berdasarkan kemampuannya membuat janji palsu, Furuya Rei akan menempati tiga urutan teratas sekaligus. [angst rasa humor, implisit AkaAmu]


"Kuharap ini adalah awal dari perdamaian, Furuya-kun."

Di tengah gentingnya medan pertempuran, beberapa kalimat yang tidak tepat terkadang meluncur begitu saja tanpa perhitungan cermat. Akai, seorang pria yang normalnya tidak banyak bicara, entah mengapa selalu jatuh ke jebakan yang sama setiap kali ia berada dalam situasi demikian. Bisa jadi, kebiasaan melantur itu adalah salah satu mekanisme alam bawah sadar Akai dalam mempertahankan kewarasannya saat berada dalam skenario hidup-atau-mati. Saat rasanya tidak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan selain keberuntungan semata, berfantasi tentang masa depan yang lebih cerah bisa menjadi alternatif untuk memacu diri untuk terus melangkah (dan menembak, _dan_ melempar granat).

Walaupun demikian, sebetulnya kali ini Akai cukup percaya diri. Ia punya kepercayaan besar terhadap Shinichi, sekaligus rencana apapun yang dihasilkan otak gemilang anak itu dalam memberantas Organisasi Hitam untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kalau bukan atas dasar percaya, tak mungkin saat ini ia dan Furuya mau repot bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Gin dan Vodka dalam gudang penyimpanan Organisasi yang dipenuhi bahan peledak. Akai punya satu goresan besar di bahu, mahakarya Gin dengan _rifle_ otomatisnya, dan ia menduga minimal satu tulang rusuk Furuya retak waktu mobilnya terbalik tadi. Tujuan mereka berdua sama: Organisasi Hitam harus jatuh malam ini.

Saat ini keduanya tengah bersembunyi di dalam salah satu ruangan. Napas mereka terengah, bergema menutupi satu sama lain. Telinga dipasang baik-baik, mengantisipasi jika musuh datang mendekat. Gin barangkali berada di suatu tempat, sama waspadanya, mengawasi gerakan apapun yang mereka buat. Dalam permainan yang kucing-kucingan seperti ini, batas antara siapa yang kucing dan siapa yang tikus agak buram, sulit diputuskan.

Dalam kondisi ini pula, Akai diam-diam merasa lega karena berkebalikan dari dirinya yang mendadak sentimental, Furuya versi medan pertempuran menjelma menjadi pria yang kasar, sarkastik, dan asal serobot. Ia mengelap peluh yang membasahi pelipisnya dengan tampang sinis sebelum membalas. "Kau melihat ini sebagai suatu 'awal'? Aku lebih senang melihat ini sebagai akhir."

"Soal Scotch—"

"—aku telah… memaafkan (suara Furuya bergetar saat mengatakan ini), tapi aku juga sudah membuat banyak kesalahan padamu—jangan berpura-pura seolah itu tidak pernah terjadi, FBI—jadi setelah ini berakhir, aku tidak akan mengganggu urusanmu lagi," tukas Furuya, singkat, monoton, tanpa menoleh ke arah Akai sekalipun selama ia bicara. Sejak mengetahui kebenaran tentang kematian Scotch, Furuya berulang kali menolak menatap Akai langsung. Kalau bukan demi keberhasilan rencana Shinichi, kemungkinan besar ia enggan bekerja sama lagi, memilih untuk bergerak seorang diri.

"Kau tidak bertanya pendapatku dalam masalah ini," Akai berkata jengkel.

"Aku bukan Sera-san yang butuh validasi atau apapun itu dari dirimu."

Dahi Akai berkerut sedikit ketika nama gadis itu diucapkan. Namun, ia tak gentar, lantas membalas dengan suara tegas. "Kau dan aku akan punya obrolan panjang. Aku tidak akan lari ke mana-mana sampai kita bicara."

Mendengar itu, bibir Furuya melengkung naik. Kalau sedang seperti ini, ia lebih terlihat seperti seorang kriminal yang licik dibandingkan agen intelijen yang patriotik atau pelayan kafe yang karismatik.

"Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang suka berbasa-basi. Tapi kalau kau sudah ngomong begitu, apa boleh buat. Aku tidak mau kalah." Furuya mengokang pistolnya. Akhirnya ia menoleh ke arah Akai, tetapi ekspresi lelaki itu tetap tak terbaca di bawah cahaya remang-remang. "Aku juga tidak akan lari."

.

.

.

Pada dering ketiga di panggilan telepon kelima pagi ini, barulah Akai menekan tombol hijau, dan sebagai langkah preventif, buru-buru meletakkan gawai itu sejauh mungkin dari telinga. Tindakannya terbukti beralasan, sebab tak sampai sedetik kemudian, jeritan melengking seorang wanita datang bertubi-tubi dari pengeras suara, membungkam apapun yang hendak dikatakan Akai selanjutnya.

"_Ke mana saja kau?!_"

Akai berdecak. "Dengar…"

"Tidak, _kau_ yang dengar! Aku menelponmu sejak tadi pagi. Kau membuat semua orang khawatir, Shuu. Barang-barangmu sudah dirapikan, tapi kau menghilang."

Mendengar teriakan Jodie, kepala Akai langsung berdenyut nyeri. Jangan salah paham, ia menghormati Jodie, tetapi terkadang sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan membuat Akai sedikit terganggu. Hati wanita itu baik, dan biasanya ia selalu punya tujuan mulia di balik segala sikap berlebihan yang ia tunjukkan—misalnya sekarang, Akai tahu ia sungguhan khawatir—hanya saja, untuk saat ini, sekadar sentimen semacam itu tidak membuat Akai berubah pikiran. Selain itu, tanpa mengangkat kepala pun, Akai yakin bahwa kini belasan pasang mata sedang melirik ke arah dirinya dengan tatapan menghakimi, padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan.

"Diamlah. Sekarang seantero kafe berasumsi kalau aku berselingkuh."

"Masa bo—" ucapan Jodie terputus. Napasnya tertahan. "Ah. Kau berada di kafe _itu_ lagi, kan."

Tanpa suara Akai mengumpat karena kelepasan. Sekarang, terlambat sudah.

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Berhenti menggurui aku, Jodie."

Jodie terus menuntut. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

"Aku cuma butuh waktu sendiri."

Sambungan di seberang hening sesaat, seolah Jodie tengah mempertimbangkan kalimat berikutnya. "Kau akan marah kalau aku mengatakan ini, tapi," intonasi perempuan Amerika itu perlahan melunak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku—kita semua, hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagimu. Ini tidak sehat."

"Pergilah dengan teman guru SD-mu itu, belanja oleh-oleh atau apa. Aku janji akan kembali sebelum pukul tiga. Oke?"

"Shuu—"

"_Oke_, Jodie?"

Jodie terdiam cukup lama. "Baiklah," ia mendesah pada akhirnya, tepat ketika Akai hampir menutup telepon karena menyangka sambungannya putus. Jodie mendesah sekali lagi sebelum mengimbuhkan, "pesawatnya lepas landas pukul tujuh. Jangan lupa."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Sampai jumpa."

Panggilan ditutup, Akai mengunci ponsel lalu menaruhnya dalam posisi layar menghadap ke meja. Ia menyilangkan kaki, menikmati aroma khas kopi sambil sesekali mengintip ke luar dari jendela kaca besar Kafe Poirot.

Kemudian, ia menunggu.

.

.

.

Sebetulnya, Akai terbiasa menunggu. Dia tidak merasa keberatan.

Barangkali secara naluriah Akai memang tipe orang yang tidak suka terburu-buru. Cepat tanggap, tentu saja, karena seorang anggota FBI yang tidak cekatan akan dengan segera mengakhiri karirnya sebagai agen dan memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai mayat, tetapi seandainya semua hal dapat dilakukan dengan seksama dan penuh penghayatan, Akai akan dengan senang hati memilih opsi itu. Skenario kehidupan ideal versi Akai adalah menghisap perlahan sebatang rokok sampai habis sambil menikmati setiap isapannya.

Kecuali pada situasi seperti saat ini, di mana Akai bersumpah kalau sampai lima menit lagi batang hidung Bourbon belum nampak juga, ia bakal mematahkan leher pria itu.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepat pukul dua pagi, Vermouth mendadak meneleponnya. Akai gagal mencerna seluruh ucapan wanita itu di antara rasa kantuk yang mendera dan roh yang masih setengah tersangkut di alam buaian, tetapi ia paham intinya: Vermouth 'memohon' bantuannya untuk 'mengekstraksi' Bourbon dari sebuah misi. Dengan suara yang masih serak, Akai setengah sadar mempertanyakan mengapa Vermouth tidak meminta Gin dan Vodka untuk melakukan pekerjaan itu. Ini bahkan bukan karena Akai suka mengeluh atau keberatan ditelepon pagi-pagi buta, tetapi Akai tahu, secara teknis Gin-lah yang bertanggung jawab untuk meminta laporan misi dan memastikan segalanya berjalan dengan baik di Organisasi.

Jawaban Vermouth di ujung sambungan semanis madu. "Oh, kau bercanda, Rye. Tentunya tidak etis bagi seorang wanita lajang seperti diriku ini untuk menelepon seorang pria yang masih berbaring di ranjangnya."

Akai tak yakin Vermouth melihat dirinya—melihat Rye—sebagai apa.

Meskipun demikian, pada akhirnya Akai tetap memaksa dirinya bangun, mengenakan jaket seadanya, kemudian menyetir mobil yang sudah disiapkan Gin berkilometer jauhnya ke ujung kota, menuju tempat yang dimaksud Vermouth pada GPS. Mobil itu mobil paling jelek yang pernah dilihat Akai selama dua puluh delapan tahun hidupnya—sebuah truk _pick-up_ dua kursi dengan cat yang sudah mengelupas, pendingin udara disfungsional, dan mesin yang bergetar lebih kencang daripada buldozer. Singkat kata, kalau bukan karena empat roda yang masih terpasang di bawahnya, Akai akan mengira kalau benda itu gundukan besi rongsok.

Akai menduga bahwa Gin sengaja memilih mobil paling rusak yang dimiliki organisasi karena ia tahu mobil itu akan digunakan oleh Rye dan Bourbon. Kebencian Gin pada mereka berdua sudah mendarah daging sekaligus jadi rahasia umum, jadi sebetulnya tak heran apabila pria bersurai perak itu mengharapkan mereka cepat-cepat tertangkap dan dieksekusi. Di tengah pagi buta begini kemungkinan tertangkap basah oleh polisi memang sangat minim, tetapi kalau Akai sedang sangat sial, ia yakin bahwa dengan meloncat dari mobil lalu berlari kabur ia akan memiliki probabilitas lolos yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan jika ia memaksa kebut-kebutan pakai truk reyot.

Satu jam menyetir, Akai telah sukses bercucuran keringat. GPS di dashboard mobil menunjukkan kalau ia sudah tiba di tujuan, tetapi di depan mata Akai hanya berdiri sebuah _love hotel_ murahan yang tampak mencurigakan.

Pada momen itulah Akai tersadar bahwa ia seharusnya bisa menebak alasan mengapa 'misi' ini dilaksanakan pukul dua pagi. Vermouth benar-benar menyuruhnya menjemput Bourbon di sebuah _love hotel_. Akai tidak ingin tahu apa _persisnya_ misi yang dikerjakan Bourbon di dalam sana.

Datang, angkut Bourbon ke dalam mobil, kembali ke markas, lalu ia bisa melanjutkan tidur dengan tenang. Rencana ini kedengaran sederhana. Namun, alih-alih berjalan sempurna, nyatanya saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul empat, tetapi Akai sama sekali belum melihat tanda-tanda kemunculan si pemuda berambut pirang. Hampir satu jam ia menunggu, dan selama itu pula Akai merasa terpanggang dalam oven.

Itu merupakan salah satu musim panas terganas sepanjang sejarah Jepang. Mobil reyot Gin yang tidak dilengkapi pendingin menyebabkan bagian dalam mobil terasa sangat sumpek dan lembab. Wajah Akai terasa seperti terbakar. Keringat menetes deras dari pelipisnya. Di lima belas menit pertama Akai akhirnya menyerah dan menyalakan sebatang rokok. Linting nikotin agak membantu kondisi psikologis Akai, tetapi sayangnya, sama sekali tidak berguna dalam menghalau panas.

Pukul empat lebih sepuluh. Kesabaran Akai habis sudah. Dihantamkannya puntung rokok dengan beringas ke asbak. Sesaat sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menelantarkan Bourbon—persetan dengan perintah Vermouth—Akai mendengar bunyi bodi mobil diketuk dengan ritme tertentu. Segera ia membuka kunci mobil. Seorang pria yang familiar membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan menyelip masuk.

"Cepat nyalakan mesinnya," titah Bourbon tanpa basa-basi, berlagak sok penting seperti biasa.

Tanpa diminta sekalipun, Akai sudah sigap menyalakan mesin mobil, kemudian membawa gundukan besi itu keluar dari lapangan parkir hotel. Mesin buldozer si truk berderu berisik memecah keheningan malam, tetapi Akai tidak acuh, terus menginjak pedal gas hingga mencapai kecepatan maksimum. Truk tua mereka melaju terpental-pental melewati jalan kecil.

Selama itu pula baik ia maupun Bourbon tidak bicara. Pandangan Akai lurus ke depan, mengontrol gerakan mobil yang meluncur gila-gilaan, sementara mata Bourbon tak pernah lepas dari jendela belakang, terus memantau kalau-kalau mereka dibuntuti. Sebuah pistol terkokang siap dalam genggamannya.

Kira-kira sepuluh kilometer dari _love hotel _yang mereka tinggalkan, ketika roda mobil bergulir masuk ke jalan raya penghubung antar kota, barulah Bourbon menghela napas panjang. Pria itu meregangkan badannya sambil mengerang pelan.

Akai melirik dari sudut mata lalu mendengus jengkel. "Kau terlambat."

Bourbon menyeringai. "Sori. Beberapa hal agak… sulit dilepaskan," sambil berkata begitu, ia menyampirkan kerah kemejanya yang tidak terkancing, mempertontonkan beberapa titik lebam pada leher dan bahu (Akai pura-pura tak acuh). Pria itu mengenakan setelannya yang biasa, kemeja putih kusut dan celana _khaki_, tanpa _vest_ hitam kebanggannya. Bourbon berkedip genit sekali, lalu merapikan kerah pakaiannya kembali. Sesaat kemudian, ia justru membuka lebih banyak kancing paling atas kemejanya, kali ini sambil mengeluh dan mengipas-ngipas. "Ya ampun, gerah benar. Gin memberikan kita mobil rongsok, lagi?"

Akai naik darah. Bedebah ini baru berada di mobil selama kurang dari tiga puluh menit. Akai sudah disiksa selama hampir tiga jam.

"Kau tak bisa mengganggu naga yang sedang tidur lalu berharap tidak tersulut api."

Bourbon memutar bola mata. Sebelah tangannya sibuk mengengkol kenop jendela yang macet untuk membiarkan angin malam bertiup masuk. "Oh, aku bukan tidak tahu konsekuensi. Tapi Gin juga membenci Vermouth, bukan begitu? Dan pernahkah kau melihat mereka berciuman?" Ia berhenti sebentar sebagai penekanan dan bergidik. "Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan itu dengan kata-kata. Mereka seperti _memakan_ satu sama lain."

"Menjijikkan."

Si pemuda berambut pirang mendengus mengejek. "Jangan sok suci, Rye, semua orang tahu perbuatan nakalmu."

Akai mengernyit. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menunggu; dari kursi penumpang tidak terdengar tanggapan. Mula-mula Akai menyangka kalau Bourbon tak menangkap ucapannya. Akan tetapi, saat ia sejenak melepaskan pandangan dari jendela depan untuk menoleh, yang dilihatnya kemudian adalah wajah menyeringai Bourbon, lengkap dengan sepasang mata yang berkilat bandel. Bourbon seakan sengaja membuatnya menunggu, memaksa Akai untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

Akai tak mau kalah, sejurus ia melempar kerlingan tajam.

Tak mendapat respons yang ia inginkan, Bourbon mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali bicara. "Kudengar seseorang berhasil mencuri hati seorang perempuan muda, kakak dari malaikat neraka itu sendiri. Seperti kisah dongeng, bukan? Hati yang keras dari seorang pria bersenjata, luluh karena kelembutan seorang wanita," ujarnya, dramatis dengan intonasi yang dilebih-lebihkan. Menangkap raut Akai yang mengeras, seringainya semakin lebar. "Ayolah. Seantero organisasi juga tahu itu. Kau pikir kau lebih pintar berahasia daripada Vermouth?"

"Pelacur sepertimu tidak layak bicara soal cinta," balas Akai, walaupun bahkan kepada telinganya ucapan ini terdengar kurang menggigit.

Seulas senyum kalem menghiasi wajah Bourbon. "Mungkin aku ini pelacur, tetapi aku seorang pelacur dengan tingkat keberhasilan misi seratus persen."

Kening Akai mengernyit semakin dalam, tidak yakin apakah Bourbon benar-benar menganggap pekerjaan itu sebagai sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan atau memang sengaja ingin memancing reaksi Akai. Jadi ia melirik Bourbon dari sudut mata, berusaha mencari kebenaran dari gerak-geriknya. Akan tetapi, ia hanya menemukan Bourbon yang sepertiga bertelanjang dada dengan helai rambut menari-nari akibat terpaan angin, sedang memandang ke luar jendela dengan dagu bertumpu di tangan.

Tepat pada momen itu Bourbon menoleh dan balik menatap lurus kepada Akai. Ekspresinya langsung kelihatan tertarik begitu sadar sedang diperhatikan. "Ada apa, Rye? Ingin mencari ide baru untuk dilakukan bersama kekasih barumu?"

"Aku tidak repot memikirkan ide untuk bersenang-senang dengan sebuah mainan."

Bourbon menghempaskan diri pada jok mobil. Kedua lengan lelaki itu bersilangan, seolah sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Biar kubocorkan sedikit rahasiaku dalam mengorek informasi dari pria-pria tua," ia memulai, dan tanpa menunggu tanggapan Akai, melanjutkan, "di ranjang, saat seseorang sedang ditelan nafsu birahi, mereka sepenuhnya kehilangan kontrol diri. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, akan keluar begitu saja dari bibir mereka. Kau cuma perlu menunggu saat yang tepat."

Akai menelan ludah, mengabaikan implikasi apapun yang ada di sana. Kalau benar dugaannya, ini artinya Bourbon sedang mengarahkan pembicaraan ke topik yang nomor satu ingin ia hindari.

"Aku tidak butuh rincian mengenai kelakuan biadabmu, Bourbon," gertaknya.

"Kau belum mengerti juga? Maksudku, hal itu tidak terbatas pada pria tua. Perempuan muda pun—misalnya pacarmu—akan sama kasusnya."

Akai bisa merasakan dari nadanya bahwa pria itu sedang tersenyum. Dia benci situasi ini, sekarang setelah ujung dari pembicaraan mereka terlihat sejelas gajah di hadapan mata.

"Tidakkah kau tertarik untuk mengetahui sedikit rahasia tentang Sherry yang misterius? Membiarkan Masami-chan bersandar pada dada bidangmu, lalu sebagai gantinya… mengisap informasi terkait penelitian mengerikan yang ditutupi sindikat ini," goda Bourbon. Kemudian ia terkesiap, sebuah gestur teatrikal yang kentara betul terencana. "Atau jangan-jangan, itu memang tujuan utamamu mengencani dia?"

Meskipun Akai sudah melihat skenario ini terjadi sejak jauh-jauh hari, serta telah menyiapkan argumen seandainya tindakannya dipertanyakan, tetap saja ia merasa was-was saat seorang anggota Organisasi Hitam menyudutkannya perihal ini. Terutama jika anggota itu adalah Bourbon—anak buah kesayangan Vermouth. Selama hampir satu tahun mengenal satu sama lain, sampai kini Akai masih bimbang menempatkan lelaki itu di dalam kategori 'anggota yang bisa dipercaya' atau 'anggota yang pasti menusukmu dari belakang begitu kau mengalihkan perhatian'.

Di satu sisi, Bourbon tampak berhubungan baik dengan Scotch, anggota lain yang juga kerap dipasangkan dengan Rye karena mereka berdua sama-sama ahli menembak jarak jauh. Scotch, berbeda halnya dengan Bourbon, sudah lama dianggap Akai sebagai kolega yang tidak akan melakukan tindakan keji seperti mengumpankan lehernya kepada Gin demi kepuasan pribadi—walaupun sebagaimana sikapnya kepada anggota organisasi lainnya, Akai berhati-hati untuk senantiasa menjaga jarak, setulus apapun kelihatannya pertemanan yang diulurkan Scotch. Di sisi lain, pada kasus Bourbon, Akai belum terlalu yakin. Interaksi di antara mereka yang cuma sebatas formalitas misi atau Bourbon bermonolog soal kehebatannya melacur juga tidak membantu Akai dalam menggali jati dirinya lebih jauh.

Sementara itu, mengenai hubungan asmaranya dengan Masami—yang identitas aslinya adalah Miyano Akemi, kakak kandung dari Sherry, peneliti Organisasi Hitam yang menjadi target utama FBI—yang merupakan bagian dari misi penyamarannya, Akai sendiri tidak pernah berupaya menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari anggota Organisasi Hitam lain. Menurutnya, akan terlihat sangat tidak wajar jika Rye menutupi segala sesuatunya dengan sempurna. Akai ingin Rye bersikap seperti, 'aku tak ingin gadisku didekati, jadi aku tak mau orang tahu bahwa kami berkencan'.

Atau paling tidak, efek semacam itulah yang diinginkan Akai. Akai mengakui bahwa dirinya cukup buta soal urusan asmara (sebagai buktinya, lihatlah hubungannya dengan Jodie yang berakhir tragis), jadi ia tak berharap yang muluk-muluk.

Jika sudah disudutkan dengan tuduhan yang sangat spesifik seperti yang dilakukan Bourbon, dan sangat sadar bahwa apapun yang lepas dari bibirnya selanjutnya punya kemungkinan besar untuk sampai langsung ke telinga Vermouth, maka tak ada yang dapat dilakukan selain memasang topeng seorang bedebah yang memanfaatkan Masami hanya untuk kenikmatan bercinta.

Maka itulah yang ia katakan pada Bourbon selanjutnya.

Akai membasahi bibir cepat. "Tak ada apapun yang dikatakan di ranjang karena kami hanya mendesah atau menjerit. Kalau 'pria-pria tua' itu masih sanggup bicara saat kau menjalankan tugasmu, kurasa kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar." Diberinya penekanan pada bagian menghina, berharap dengan begitu Bourbon kehilangan fokus pada kebohongannya.

Namun, di luar dugaan, Bourbon tak langsung menjawab. Justru ia melempar tatapan kotor ke arah Rye dan terlihat…

...marah?

Akai benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. "Kau cemburu? Diam-diam kau naksir Masami, ya?"

Menyadari ekspresinya yang transparan, Bourbon buru-buru memalingkan muka. "Kasihan Masami-chan, dikorek oleh pria yang tidak berselera," gumamnya setengah hati. Lalu memandang ke luar jendela lagi seperti seorang remaja yang merajuk karena tidak diperbolehkan pulang di atas pukul sepuluh malam.

Akai mendengus. "Lalu, kau sendiri? Apa kau yakin tidak pernah terpeleset mengungkap rahasia organisasi?" Tiba-tiba bibirnya melengkung naik, geli sendiri. "Kecuali kalau lidahmu sibuk dipakai untuk hal lain."

Bourbon menggubris lelucon kotornya dengan tertawa kering. "Aku pandai berakting, Rye," ia memandang bosan pantulan wajahnya di kaca spion, "tapi sial bagimu—dan para pria tua itu—bahkan dalam kondisi setengah sadar, aku tidak pernah lupa."

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan kurang lima, Akai berhenti menunggu.

"Selamat pagi, Okiya-san. Kau datang lagi," sapa Amuro Tooru ramah, berdiri di depan meja Akai lengkap dengan apron dan catatan kecil di tangan. Pria itu berkacak pinggang. "Biar kutebak. Satu _espresso_, tanpa gula dan susu, dan satu _sandwich_ telur spesial Poirot?"

Akai memandangnya balik, tersenyum mendengar apa yang hendak ia pesan meluncur lancar dari mulut Amuro. "Sempurna."

Amuro tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Oh, tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah lupa," ia mengedipkan sebelah mata, "terutama jika pemesannya adalah pelanggan rutin seperti dirimu."

Selama dua minggu belakangan ini, Okiya tidak pernah absen datang ke Kafe Poirot untuk sarapan. Walaupun sejak dahulu pun sosoknya tak asing bagi para pelayan kafe dan pengunjung lainnya, khusus dua minggu ini Okiya dapat ditemukan sudah duduk manis di meja nomor satu, dekat kaca besar yang menghadap ke jalan, setiap pukul sembilan kurang lima belas. Tak pernah kurang maupun lebih. Padahal, Kafe Poirot sendiri baru resmi menerima pesanan mulai pukul sembilan. Seandainya di dunia ini diselenggarakan kompetisi pelanggan kafe teladan, yakin bahwa Okiya-lah pemenang mutlaknya.

Tidak ada yang mencurigai kalau ia memilih pagi hari sebagai waktu berkunjung sebab pada sore hari Masumi dan Shinichi dan kelompok anak SMA itu akan datang, dan mereka akan memandangnya dengan cara yang persis seperti Jodie.

Selama dua minggu itu, Okiya selalu memesan hal yang sama: sandwich dan espresso tanpa gula. Di hari kelima, Azusa menawarkan menu lain yang bisa ia coba, seperti wafel atau panekuk, serta tak lupa menambahkan bahwa kedua menu itu pun akan terasa sama lezatnya dengan _sandwich_ ("Amuro-san tidak mampu membuat sesuatu yang tidak enak, kuberitahu saja, lelaki itu setengah dewa," bisik Azusa) tetapi Okiya segera menolak tawarannya sopan.

Sejak itu Azusa tidak mencoba menawarkan apa-apa lagi.

Sementara Amuro menuliskan pesanan Okiya di catatan kecilnya, Akai mengamati penampilan pelayan itu. Balutan perban di bawah kemeja yang ia kenakan membuat bahu kirinya kelihatan lebih besar daripada yang kanan. Bercak kebiruan menghiasi sebagian pelipisnya, tetapi Akai tidak dapat melihat jelas luas bercak itu karena sebagiannya disembunyikan oleh helai pirang.

"Aku jarang melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, Amuro-kun," celetuk Akai serius. Amuro mengantungi catatannya lalu tertawa canggung.

"Sepertinya semua orang menyadari, ya. Genta-kun dan Ayumi-kun ribut menanyakan soal itu waktu datang kemarin." Amuro mengangkat bahu dengan lemah, mengibaskan tangan beberapa kali. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Bukan hal besar, kok."

"Itu hal _besar_, Amuro-san! Kau dirawat selama tiga minggu!"

Teriakan seorang perempuan dari arah dapur memotong ucapan Amuro. Akai melihat ke arah sumber suara, dan tampaklah olehnya rambut hitam panjang si pelayan Poirot, Azusa, menyembul dari sekat yang memisahkan antara dapur dan ruang utama kafe. Wanita itu mendelik tak setuju sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya kepada Amuro. "Okiya-san, tolong ingatkan dia untuk tidak memaksakan diri dan beristirahat di belakang kalau perlu!"

Amuro tertawa canggung lagi, lebih keras kali ini. "Terima kasih banyak, Azusa-san. Aku sudah beristirahat lebih dari cukup, sungguh," ujarnya. Azusa memelototinya selama beberapa detik lebih lama sebelum akhirnya menarik kepalanya kembali ke dapur. Tepat setelah ia menghilang dari pandangan, Amuro meringis jenaka dan mengerling Akai. "Lihat, kan."

Dahi Okiya berkerut. "Kau dirawat selama tiga minggu?"

"Oh, tidak, jangan kau juga…"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Amuro menghela napas pasrah. "Sayangnya, aku sendiri tidak begitu ingat. Aku ingat mengendarai mobil. Kurasa sesuatu terjadi dan membuatku menabrak pembatas jalan. Ini sesuai dengan yang dikatakan polisi, tetapi setelah tabrakan itu, aku tidak tahu kelanjutannya," jelasnya, walaupun kedengaran ragu pada ucapannya sendiri. Intonasinya lebih ceria ketika mengimbuhkan, "tapi, dokterku bilang kalau kehilangan memori sesaat setelah tabrakan itu hal normal, apalagi katanya kepalaku terbentur cukup kencang. Jadi, tidak perlu khawatir."

Akai tidak mengerti bagaimana Amuro dapat mengaosiasikan 'terbentur cukup kencang' dengan 'tidak khawatir'.

"Terdengar buruk. Kau benar-benar sudah pulih, kan?"

"Yaaa, percayalah padaku."

Akai mengangkat sebelah alis. Wajah Amuro memerah.

"Yah, terkadang kepalaku pusing dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Itu saja, sungguh! Itu pun biasanya akan hilang sendiri."

Akai cemberut, meneliti bercak kebiruan di pelipis Amuro, menuju raut wajahnya, lalu kembali lagi. "Cepat sembuh," ucapnya pelan pada akhirnya.

Ekspresi Amuro melunak. "Terima kasih, Okiya-san. Walaupun, kalau boleh jujur… sebetulnya aku merasa agak aneh setelah dirawat, tapi bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya," ia menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepalanya selagi Akai menunggu. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel khas pintu kafe yang didorong terbuka, membuat mereka berdua otomatis menoleh. Seorang pria bersetelan jas kelabu memasuki kafe dan Amuro lantas tergelak. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali—Kazami-san!"

Kazami berjengit mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ketegangan yang merayapi kedua pundaknya baru memudar begitu melihat Amuro berlari melintasi kafe menuju ke arahnya. Begitu pula dengan tampang serius yang entah bagaimana tampak selalu terpatri pada raut agen intelijen itu, digantikan oleh seulas senyuman lemah.

"Senang melihatmu pulih, Fu… Amuro-san," sapa Kazami hati-hati, hampir terjungkal saat menduduki kursi saking gugupnya. Amuro membantunya bangun dan merapikan jas.

Dalam sekejap, Amuro sudah siap dengan catatan dan pensil. "Kau ingin memesan sesuatu, Kazami-san?"

Kazami sibuk membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Uh, tidak perlu, aku cuma berniat ke sini untuk mengecek keadaanmu…"

"Ayolah. Kutraktir."

Wajah Kazami benar-benar merah padam sekarang. Dengan panik ia memindai papan menu yang terpasang di belakang meja kasir. "Kalau kau memaksa… _cappuccino_ dingin saja. Terima kasih."

Tepat setelah Amuro berbalik untuk membuat pesanannya, Kazami merosot sedikit di kursi. Dari posisinya yang agak jauh, Akai menahan tawa. Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, Akai banyak mempelajari Kazami, serta menyadari kalau ternyata mereka memiliki sejumlah kemiripan. Pertama, mereka sama-sama sudah berusia lebih dari tiga puluh. Kedua, mereka berdua masih terlalu terlarut dalam beban pekerjaan sebagai intelijen untuk berfokus pada hal lain, seperti misalnya berkeluarga.

James memberitahu Akai bahwa Kazami bekerja di bawah Furuya sebagai agen di kantor intelijen Jepang. Meskipun ia berusia lebih tua, terlihat jelas bahwa Kazami sangat menghormati atasannya—memanggil lelaki itu dengan honorifik dan menceritakan aksi-aksi heroik Furuya dengan penuh kekaguman. Kalau mau jujur, gerak-gerik Kazami mengingatkan Akai pada Camel, rekannya sendiri di FBI.

"_Senang melihatmu siuman, Amuro-san. Namaku Kazami dari kepolisian Tokyo divisi ketertiban lalu lintas. Dari rekaman kamera pengintai, kami sudah memastikan bahwa kecelakaan yang kau alami bukan disebabkan oleh tindakanmu, melainkan kesalahan teknis infrastruktur jalan. Jadi, selama beberapa minggu ke depan aku akan mendampingimu…_"

Belakangan Akai paham bahwa loyalitas Kazami terbentuk atas lebih dari formalitas semata, melainkan juga persahabatan erat dan tanggung jawab untuk melindungi yang sangat tertanam kuat.

"Kopimu, Kazami-san."

Kazami melompat seakan kursinya terbuat dari karet. "Ah! Benar, terima kasih banyak, Fu… Amuro-san."

Kendati demikian, kedua hal tersebut rupanya sama sekali tidak membantu dalam mengurangi kegugupan Kazami saat bertemu dengan mantan atasannya di Poirot.

Sebetulnya, Akai tak menyangka kalau Kazami akan tetap rutin mengecek keadaan Furuya bahkan setelah ia resmi keluar dari rumah sakit. Berani taruhan bahwa hal itu pasti melanggar minimal satu peraturan seorang agen intelijen. Meskipun kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya membuat Kazami tidak tampak seperti tipe orang yang suka melanggar hukum, Akai mau tak mau terkesan akan kegigihan lelaki itu.

Kazami memperhatikan punggung Amuro yang menjauh saat ia melangkah pergi. Sekilas bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum tipis, tetapi senyum itu segera pudar secepat munculnya, digantikan oleh kerutan di dahi. Ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap mata Akai, sadar tengah diperhatikan, ia mengangguk singkat dengan sopan.

Kazami tidak mengenal Okiya Subaru.

Amuro sibuk berputar ke sana ke mari setelah mengantarkan pesanan ke meja Kazami, mencatat pesanan pengunjung atau berkutat di dapur. Tak lama kemudian Azusa datang ke meja Akai dengan _sandwich_ dan _espresso_. Akai mengucapkan terima kasih sebagaimana pelanggan yang santun meskipun dalam hatinya sedikit kecewa karena tidak berkesempatan untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Amuro lagi.

Akai menandaskan kedua pesanannya dalam waktu singkat, lalu bangkit dari duduknya untuk meraih dompet di saku celana. Tanpa aba-aba, usaha Akai dalam mencari koin dua ratus disela oleh panggilan namanya.

"Kau pergi sekarang, Okiya-san? Buru-buru sekali." Amuro, masih mengangkat satu nampan di masing-masing tangan, mendadak berhenti di samping meja Okiya ketika ia berdiri. Okiya mengangkat bahu.

"Ya, begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa pria tadi?"

Amuro berpikir sesaat. "Maksudmu Kazami-san? Dia membantuku selama di rumah sakit."

Akai memasukkan kembali dompetnya ke dalam kantung celana. Mendorong kursi dengan rapi hingga seperti sedia kala. Ia berhenti, pegangannya di sandaran kursi mengeras hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Akai berdehem membersihkan tenggorokan. "Sebetulnya, aku belum memberitahumu. Aku diterima di program doktoral di Amerika."

"Selamat!"

Akai menggigit bibir. "Itu artinya, aku akan pergi ke sana. Mungkin setahun, mungkin lebih. Aku akan merindukan _sandwich_ buatanmu, Amuro-kun."

Derai tawa renyah Amuro pecah. "Jangan menjilat! Jadi, kapan kau berangkat?"

"Sore ini."

"Sore ini?" ulang Amuro, disusul decakan ringan. "Wow, lebih cepat dari yang kuduga. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan, kalau begitu."

Sesaat berlalu. Akai menarik napas dengan bergetar.

"Maaf."

Amuro balik memandangnya bingung. "Kenapa meminta maaf, Okiya-san?"

_Ah_, batin Akai. Hatinya mencelos.

Furuya tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu.

Interaksi di antara mereka berdua hampir selalu mengandung suatu emosi yang intens—keberingasan saat mereka sama-sama hidup di bawah bayang-bayang Organisasi Hitam, amarah luar bisa yang spontan membutakan Furuya setiap melihat Akai setelah kematian Scotch, serta yang terakhir, yang tak pernah ia sangka akan ia lihat, adalah rasa takut yang melintasi kedua netra biru Furuya sesaat sebelum segalanya porak poranda.

Akai selalu menganggap Furuya _janggal_—berbagai kontradiksi yang dijejalkan ke dalam tubuh seorang pria, kalau boleh begitu menyebutnya—tangguh, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan terlalu lembut untuk mengabaikan kehancuran yang diperbuat oleh kedua tangannya; seorang agen rahasia yang sama sekali tidak punya bakat dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi.

Dulu, Akai suka mencibir. Ia yakin bahwa siapapun yang mempekerjakan orang se-emosional Furuya pastilah orang tolol, sebab NOC yang begitu transparan seperti dia jelas akan segera tewas. Lama-kelamaan Akai menyadari kekeliruannya. Furuya bukannya tidak mampu bersandiwara, dia cuma tidak pernah menahan dirinya di depan Akai. _Baiklah_, pikir Akai akhirnya. Barangkali bagi Furuya, dia itu cuma pelampiasan sekaligus balas dendam setelah sepanjang waktu bertugas memendam perasaan, dan tidakkah Furuya layak mendapatkan sedikit istirahat setelah bekerja keras?

Tidak. Akai tidak menyesal, walaupun memang sedikit terganggu (karena tonjokannya Furuya itu sakit, tahu!), dengan pukulan, teriakan, serta ancaman yang semena-mena diberikan Furuya, karena sebetulnya dirinya sendiri pun sama saja. Apabila dipukul, Akai balas memukul. Saat diancam, Akai tahu cara terbaik menggertak balik. Mereka bertengkar dengan mematikan, tetapi ketika sedang satu tujuan, mereka berdua jadi sangat mematikan terhadap musuh. Dua orang pecundang, sama-sama gagal melindungi orang yang mereka cintai, berusaha menebus dosa dengan melakukan lebih banyak dosa.

Akai ingin tertawa.

Mereka naif. Mereka pikir, dengan jatuhnya Organisasi Hitam, maka hasil dari bertahun-tahun sakit hati dapat dikubur rapat seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Selangkah lagi, Akai akan mampu menatap Furuya—bukan Bourbon, atau Amuro—tepat di matanya tanpa rasa bersalah, tanpa perlu bersembunyi di balik topeng Rye atau Okiya.

Semesta selalu punya rencana rahasia. Terkadang, rencana itu berwujud sebuah bom makan tuan yang meledak terlalu cepat sekaligus terlalu dekat, secara harfiah.

Tahu-tahu lengannya sudah melingkari pundak Amuro, memeluknya erat. Membenamkan wajah pada _sweater_ rajut yang dia kenakan, membiarkan saat beberapa helai rambut Amuro menggelitik wajahnya. Akai tak acuh—atau mungkin lupa—akan kemungkinan bahwa sekarang mata seluruh pengunjung kafe tertuju ke arah mereka. Bisik-bisik memenuhi ruangan.

Amuro berjengit, kaget, refleks berusaha beringsut lepas dari pegangan Okiya. Nampan di kedua tangannya sudah pasti terjatuh bergelimpangan di lantai kalau bukan karena kelihaiannya. Namun, menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi, ia berubah pikiran, lalu meletakkan salah satu nampan di meja, menggunakan tangannya yang bebas untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Okiya.

Tiba-tiba, dirasakan Akai kalau tubuh Amuro bergetar. Akai mengangkat kepala. Ternyata laki-laki itu sedang terkekeh gugup.

"—haha, tidak kusangka kau sebegitu sukanya pada _sandwich_ itu. Kau yakin tidak mau membawa beberapa potong? Tunggu sebentar saja, lho, aku buatkan sekarang juga."

_Memang pria yang aneh_, pikir Akai terkesima.

"Tidak perlu." Ia melepas pelukannya. Menegakkan badan. "Saat aku kembali ke Jepang, kau masih akan berada di kafe ini, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, sandwich itu bisa menunggu nanti. Kau dapat mengingat janjimu?"

Amuro tersenyum, kecil kali ini. "Jangan khawatir, Okiya-san. Kau tahu kalau aku tidak pernah lupa."

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dia _melupakan_ identitasnya sendiri."

Akai tidak mengerti mengapa ia berbisik-bisik seakan takut ada yang menguping, padahal dia dan James sedang berdiri di koridor rumah sakit yang kosong. Lewat pukul dua belas malam, tidak ada pengunjung di bangsal, hanya sesekali perawat masuk-keluar kamar pasien sambil mendorong troli obat. Pintu berkaca buram dari sebuah kamar rawat inap tertutup rapat di belakang mereka. Seorang pasien baru saja dipindahkan ke situ setelah akhirnya siuman tadi sore dari keadaan koma yang membuatnya terikat pada berbagai alat pemantau tanda vital di ruang ICU selama berminggu-minggu. Si pasien itulah alasan mengapa Akai langsung tergopoh-gopoh datang ke Beika.

Luka-luka lecet yang tersebar di sekujur tubuh dan wajah Akai pada malam jatuhnya Organisasi Hitam sudah tinggal jadi garis-garis tipis dan pucat sekarang, beberapa bahkan hilang sempurna. Goresan yang lebih besar, seperti luka di bahunya yang membutuhkan beberapa jahitan, kini juga mulai menutup. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih berjalan pincang karena keseleo, tetapi nyeri di pergelangan kaki Akai sudah jauh berkurang dibandingkan saat ia berlari keluar dari gudang pelabuhan tempat Organisasi menyimpan senjata bersama Furuya dan Shinichi.

Beika membangun dirinya kembali. Jalan-jalan dibersihkan, berita disiarkan. Secara garis besar, kehidupan di Beika kembali berjalan seperti sedia kala.

Lihat, ada pola di sana. _Bangun_ dan _seperti sedia kala_. Oleh karena itu, Akai tak bisa mencerna mengapa hal yang sama tidak dapat diaplikasikan pada Furuya cuma gara-gara ledakan yang membuat mereka berdua terlempar beberapa meter.

James menghela napas. "Kau dengar apa kata dokter."

Bagi Akai, ini semua semakin tidak masuk akal. Pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan, suatu rencana yang tidak ia ketahui. Namun, James bersikeras bahwa tidak ada lagi permainan, hanya suatu _aftermath_ tidak terduga yang membuat bingung bukan hanya Akai, melainkan pula pihak intelijen Jepang.

"Katakan saja padanya, 'namamu Furuya Rei, agen intelijen Jepang, mungkin sekarang kau tidak ingat, tapi itu karena kau baru saja mengalami pendarahan otak'. Lihat, tidak sulit, kan?"

Menghadapi suara Akai yang meninggi, James justru semakin merendahkan suara. Ucapannya memotong tajam keheningan malam. "Bayangkan jika kau ada di posisinya. Misalkan kukatakan padamu sekarang kalau kau bukan siapa yang kau kira, kau pasti akan menganggap dirimu gila," ucapnya. "Ikuti saja kata dokter. Bukan begitu caranya. Ia harus mengingat segalanya sendiri."

Akai menggeretakkan gigi. "Lalu, bagaimana jika ia butuh seumur hidup untuk mengingat segalanya?"

"Maka ia akan mati sebagai Amuro Tooru," James menukas tak sabar. Ia menyandarkan punggung pada dinding kelabu rumah sakit, menutup diri. Saat ia kembali mengangkat kepala, pada ekspresinya tersirat kesedihan. "Misi ini sudah selesai, Akai. Organisasi Hitam sudah hancur. Kita sudah mendapatkan semua informasi yang kita butuhkan. Bourbon tidak dibutuhkan lagi,"

"Ini keterlaluan," Akai menggeleng, "mereka memanfaatkan dia, dan sekarang mereka menelantarkan dia seperti mainan yang rusak."

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar. Biro intelijen Jepang akan melindunginya—kau lihat sendiri seberapa protektifnya Kazami terhadap pria itu."

"Tetap saja, membiarkan dia dalam kondisi begini…"

...membuat Akai gatal ingin menanamkan pukulan ke wajah Kuroda Hyoue.

Bukannya Akai keras kepala; toh dia sudah melihat bagaimana Kazami memperlakukan Furuya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Akan tetapi, Kazami, dan James, dan sebagian besar anggota intelijen Jepang selain Bourbon sendiri, tidak seorang pun pernah terjun langsung ke dalam dunia Organisasi seperti Akai. Meskipun mendapat laporan, mereka tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkan keadaan di dalam sana. Selain itu, Akai tak yakin kalau Furuya sudah benar-benar mengakui semua 'pekerjaan kotor' yang dilakukan Bourbon dalam laporan yang ia buat. Sebagai referensi saja, sewaktu Akai masih menyamar sebagai anggota, dia tidak menyertakan informasi anggota kelompok musuh yang tewas oleh pelurunya.

Ia memikirkan kelompok-kelompok cadangan Organisasi Hitam yang mungkin belum mereka ketahui keberadaannya dan siap menghabisi anggota pengkhianat. Ia memikirkan musuh-musuh organisasi yang pernah berhadapan dengan Bourbon, dan kini setelah tahu bahwa organisasi mereka sudah luluh lantak, ingin membalas dendam.

Tidak.

Akai tidak mampu membiarkan Amuro Tooru menuai akibat dari kesalahan yang bahkan tidak ia ingat.

"Kau sudah mengenalnya lebih dari lima tahun, bukan begitu? Jika benar kau memahami dirinya lebih baik dari kita semua, dan tahu tentang segala yang telah ia lalui, seharusnya kau setuju bahwa inilah pilihan yang terbaik. Untuk saat ini," James memaksakan diri melempar senyuman pahit. Akai hendak membuka mulut untuk membantah, tetapi mendengar nada sang atasan yang sarat finalitas, mengurungkan niat. James menegakkan diri, bersiap beranjak pergi. "Selamat malam, Akai-kun."

.

.

.

"Bangun, Rye."

Bahu Akai diguncang kasar. Sebuah tangan dingin menampar pipinya. Akai mengerang, membuka mata, lalu mengerjapkannya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Batang hidung Bourbon langsung menguasai lapang pandangannya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Bourbon cerah.

Akai merengut. Lengan kanan diangkat dengan malas untuk menutupi mata. "Aku dibangunkan oleh istri paling buruk sedunia," gumamnya gusar.

"Tak sopan. Aku sudah membuat sarapan, lho."

Mendengar itu, Akai langsung melonjak bangun. Ia menguap lebar, meregangkan tubuh sambil mengamati kondisi sekeliling kamar yang berantakan.

Kemarin malam, setelah kembali ke kota, entah siapa yang duluan mengusulkan, tetapi akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat untuk bermalam (secara teknis, berpagi) di salah satu _safehouse_ milik Organisasi Hitam yang berlokasi di pinggir Shinjuku. Kebetulan _safehouse_ itu sangat jarang digunakan dan hanya memiliki satu kamar, jadi setelah memarkirkan mobil rongsok Gin, Akai buru-buru menjajal satu-satunya kasur tipe _single_ yang ada di sana, meninggalkan Bourbon yang masih berada di kamar mandi untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Akai ingat jatuh tertidur sambil menahan tawa, memikirkan Bourbon yang terpaksa tidur di lantai.

Oleh karena itu, Akai dapat sangat memaklumi apabila hal pertama yang ia temui begitu membuka mata adalah ujung laras pistol Bourbon, misalnya. Sebaliknya, ketika ia justru disuguhi sarapan, Akai otomatis curiga. Makanan itu pasti diracun.

Aroma khas mentega dilelehkan dan sesuatu yang dipanggang menyeruak dari dapur tepat saat ia keluar dari kamar, membuat Akai teringat akan perutnya yang keroncongan. Tanpa sadar Akai menelan air liur dan menjadi semakin was-was. Santap terakhir yang lezat—betul-betul gaya Bourbon dalam menghabisi musuhnya. Dengan penuh selidik ia meneliti sepiring hidangan di atas meja. Akai mengernyit.

"_Sandwich_?"

Setiap melihat _sandwich_, Akai akan langsung teringat pada masa kecilnya yang dihabiskan di Amerika. Selama masa itu, sandwich tidak dapat dilepaskan dari menu makanannya sehari-hari. Memiliki seorang ayah yang secara harfiah _menghilang_ dan seorang ibu yang sangat jarang berada di rumah karena sibuk menghidupi ketiga anaknya, secara alamiah tugas memberi makan kedua adiknya jatuh kepada Shuuichi sebagai anak sulung. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Akai yang kala itu masih berusia belasan adalah mengambil selembar roti, mengolesnya dengan selai atau apapun itu (suatu kali, saking putus asa, ia mengolesnya dengan saus _barbeque_) yang bisa ia temukan di kulkas, lalu menyerahkannya kepada sang adik yang merengek kelaparan.

Terkadang, kalau sedang kelewat malas, ia membeli sandwich beku yang dijual di supermarket. Kebiasaan ini berlanjut hingga setelah ia dewasa, bergabung ke dalam FBI dan hidup seorang diri. Kendati demikian, sejujurnya bahkan menurut Akai semua _sandwich_ supermarket selalu terasa hambar dan beraroma aneh—sama sekali tidak mengundang selera. Selama masih tersedia opsi lain, Akai dengan senang hati menghindari _sandwich_ beku.

"_Grilled cheese_, lebih tepatnya. Jangan mengeluh, kulkasnya lebih sepi daripada Gunkanjima. Aku mampu membuat sesuatu saja sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban," Bourbon menukas defensif. Menangkap tampang enggan pada raut Akai, pria itu mengangkat dagu dengan tersinggung. "Kalau kau tidak mau, berikan saja padaku—"

Akai menyambar sepotong roti dari piring sebelum Bourbon selesai berbicara. Memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyah sekali, dua kali. Membiarkan rasa mentega dan kerenyahan roti berpadu pada lidah. Akai tercengang.

"Hei," ia mengunyah sekali lagi, untuk memastikan, "ini… _enak_?"

Makanan itu sungguhan lezat. Tak seperti sandwich kebanyakan yang rasanya cuma berkisar di spektrum berbagai tingkat rasa asin, sandwich buatan Bourbon memiliki cita rasa yang kaya dengan keju meleleh, sedikit spicy, dan bahkan sentuhan rasa pahit yang menggelitik tetapi entah dari mana asalnya. Bisa jadi itu racun yang dicurigai Akai tadi.

Bibir Bourbon melengkung naik. "Heh. Terkejut?"

"Ini sungguhan kau yang memasak?"

"Kenapa kau kedengaran tidak percaya begitu."

"Sori," Akai menghabiskan gigitan terakhir dari roti yang ia pegang, duduk dan mengambil sepotong lagi dari piring, "tapi ini sungguhan luar biasa. Kau tahu? Kalau kau berhenti melacur, jadi pria baik-baik, dan membuka restoran dengan menu _sandwich_ ini, kurasa kau akan lebih kaya daripada sekarang."

Bourbon berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat terlalu senang, tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa sejak menerima pujian itu matanya berbinar bangga. Mengikuti Akai, ia menarik kursi yang berhadapan dengannya dan mengawasi lelaki itu makan. "Berlebihan. Tapi barangkali kau benar. Lain kali, sebelum membuka celana di depan mereka aku coba langsung masuk dapur saja."

"Bagaimana jika kau memasak sambil telanjang? Mungkin kau akan terlihat lebih seksi."

"Kau mengerikan," Bourbon mendesis, kemudian meletakkan tangan pada dagu dan mulai memandang jauh sementara Akai menandaskan _sandwich_. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit sendiri dengan suara pelan. "Restoran dengan _sandwich_, ya… menggiurkan, sih… walaupun mungkin nanti jatuhnya lebih mirip kafe…"

Akai menghabiskan _sandwich_ keduanya, dan ketiga, dan keempat, dan begitu seterusnya hingga hanya tersisa satu potong beserta remah-remah roti di piring. Tiba-tiba ia tersadar bahwa Bourbon belum mengambil sepotong pun _sandwich_ selama ia makan. Walaupun sudah membiarkan Bourbon tidur di lantai, rasanya tidak etis kalau ia membiarkan Bourbon kelaparan juga, padahal sarapan ini lelaki itu yang membuat.

Bourbon masih melamun sambil mengawasi Akai makan ketika Akai mengerlingnya, seolah menunggu—menantang?—Akai untuk menghabiskan roti di piring (ia belum sepenuhnya mengesampingkan kemungkinan bahwa roti ini diracun, mungkin saja tipe racunnya yang _sustained-release_ jadi dia baru tewas nanti sore).

"Kau tidak kepingin membuat beberapa potong lagi?"

Bourbon melambaikan tangannya enteng. "Habiskan saja, aku sudah kenyang. Dan tidak, Rye, itu lembar roti terakhir yang bisa kutemukan di kulkas busuk itu."

Akai merengut, menimbang-nimbang _sandwich_ di tangan. Melihat keraguannya, Bourbon berdecak.

"Begini saja. Minggu depan aku punya misi lagi. Jemput aku di waktu yang sama, tempat yang sama. Aku akan memasak sarapan lagi." Seulas seringai lebar. "Kedengaran bagus buatmu?"

Sebelah alis Akai terangkat. Bertahan tiga jam di mobil sumpek, hanya untuk enam potong _sandwich_? Yang benar saja. Akai menjilat sisa mentega dari jemarinya.

"Setuju. Pegang janjimu, Bourbon."

Mata Bourbon berbinar. "Oh, tolong, deh. Pernahkah aku melupakan janjiku?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ya ampun, akhirnya kelar juga! Jadi ide ini tuh udah ada sejak kira-kira dua tahun lalu... tapi baru sekarang bisa terealisasi. Namanya juga kehidupan (cry). Semoga kalian seneng masonya, sebagaimana saya maso nulisnya (ini ditulis dengan cara yang _sangat _maso, yaitu dijabarin dulu semua dialognya, narasi nyusul). Kalau hasilnya ternyata oke, boleh banget leave review, siapa tahu saya kesambet bikin AkaAmu lagi (dan ini masih ada kemungkinan omake).


End file.
